We're Just Friends, Right?
by EmiAni
Summary: Title fail. Kaname and his friend from long ago are reunited, but the relationship 'accidentally' turns into something more. Yuuki says she doesn't care but says 'They need to stop 'accidentally' kissing each other, stop apologizing for it, and make out already' Yuuki then decides if she has to use a dirty trick to get them together, she will! YOU GO YUUKI! Kaname x OC


Hello everyone! I am back, and all fired up to post a new chapter of a new Fan Fiction of mine. Yay! Aren't you guys so happy? I know I am!

**December 17, Town.**

Kaname Kuran walked along the streets of the small town. The Pureblood had just been from the Cemetery where his parents were buried. Well, there wasn't really anything to bury and such, but, the male took it upon himself to prepare a proper place he could visit them, that happened to be right next to the spot where his friend collapsed, and never took another breath. So, he set up a memorial place for her too, because those three people where the most important people in his life, not including his dear Yuuki. But, when he came upon the sight, his heart was completely shattered.

When he came upon the sight, some bastardly son of a bitch had dug a hole, right through his friend's grave-thingy-memorial-place-thingy.

Kaname continued to walk to his destination, not even noticing that he took a pause in his step. Then, he felt something come in contact with his backside. He fell forward, before a soft hand steadied him. He then turned to look at the person who saved him from much unwanted embarrassment from falling.

The brunette came face to face with…nothing at all. Then he looked down a little and saw the body of a woman. She was about five foot seven, and looked, dirty. Her clothes looked old, and boy, she was a mess. Kaname was embarrassed to be touched by this kind of person. But, he could not help but think this way, as a person of high status.

"Thank you," He said finally, excusing himself from his musings.

"Oh, it's no problem. It's always nice to help someone in need. Please excuse me from bumping into to you. I wasn't paying attention." Her smooth voice talked to him, and he couldn't help but think that the had known this woman from somewhere, and he thought that she could be his friend. He didn't know what to say, when he saw that smirk on her face, as if she knew what he was thinking, and that crest on her necklace looked oddly familiar…

"Pardon me, but do you happen to know where Cross Academy is? I happen to have some business to sort out with someone there."

Kaname snapped out of his thoughts once again, mentally scolding himself not to lose his train of thought ever again.

"I'm heading there right now. Would you like to come? It'd be my pleasure to show you the way, since I owe you." The female nodded, and Kaname happened to notice that she was walking barefoot. In the snow. But, she wasn't bothered by it, even thought people were looking at her like she had 'lost her God damn mind'. She plodded on, until they were at their destination, while Kaname subconsciously wondered why she wouldn't let him see her face.

The girl stepped into Cross's house, wiping her feet on the mat at the door. The two stepped inside, and Yuuki immediately clung onto her 'Kaname-sempai'.

Kaien Cross looked the girl up and down suspiciously, before pointing at her.

"Kaname-kun! Who is this girl?" The blonde man said.

Kaname really didn't know what to say. Seriously. Was he supposed to say 'Oh, this homeless woman bumped into me, so I brought her here'.

"Cross-san, you don't remember me? I'm hurt." She feigned sadness. As soon as the words came out of her mouth, his eyes lit up. Only her mouth could be seen under her hood.

Kaien glomped her, making them both fall to the ground.

"You're aliiive!" The ex-hunter chanted repeatedly. Kaname looked at them with confusion on his face. The girl held a finger up to her lips, which Kaien nodded to. After getting off of her and helping her up, he asked his daughter something.

Yuuki nodded and grabbed the girl, pulling her to her room. Kaname followed her but she had written a note saying, 'Don't come in, hard at work.'

Later.

A few hours later, Yuuki emerged from her room, panting and sweaty.

"Alright, chairman. I've done all I can do." She said.

"Okay, but…Why won't you call me daddy?!" Cross started to cry fake tears. Yuuki rolled her eyes and sat down.

"You can come out now!" Yuuki paused before adding, "I think,"

A silver haired woman entered Cross's living room and Kaname's eyes widened. She of course walked over to him, and waved her hand in front of his face. When that didn't work, she rolled her eyes. At that moment, her eyes lit up and she thought of something.

"Kaname-san, I'm hungry, and if you don't feed me, I might kill Cross-chan and _Yuuki_."

His head snapped up the second she said 'Yuuki'. But he then realized who was standing in front of him, without thinking, he pulled her into a tight hug. The girl swore she could feel all the air in her lungs being pushed out of her, but she didn't care, and that was that.

She of course hugged him back. The two held the loving embrace for a few minutes. A loving embrace of friendship love, mind you. Kaien looked both ways; then he pulled out his camera. Yuuki pulled out hers too, and the two snapped pictures in rapid succession.

"Kaname…I can't breathe…"

With those words, he let her go. He stared at her for a few moments.

"Long hair much?" He said eyeing her hair that was dragging on the ground, about 2 more feet of it was lying on the floor. To Yuuki and Kaien's surprise, she flipped him off. Kaname rolled his eyes.

"Don't you think you're a little too old for that?" He replied casually.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You know what I mean."

"No I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No. I. Don't."

"Yes. You—You know what? I'm not doing this with you."

"Not doing what?"

"You know—Okay seriously. Stop it." Kaname retorted, irritated somewhat by her childishness.

She laughed, much to Kaname's annoyance.

_Couples' quarrel? _Yuuki mused.

"I'm sorry," The girl said, jumping onto his back, and before he could get her off, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and her legs around his waist.

"I don't know…You really hurt my feelings…" He said, feigning hurt. To add a little drama to the scene, he pretended to wipe a tear from the corner of his eye.

"Don't cry, Kana-chan, I'll do anything if you stop crying."

Kaname instantly stopped fake sobbing. "Oh _really?_"

She looked at him with confusion written on her face. "Yes really."

"Alright then, I'll stop crying if you join the Night Class." She stared at him for a few seconds, well rather, at the side of his face.

"The what?"

"The _Night Class._" She blinked. Then again. Then again.

"…What?" If Kaname wasn't so damn graceful, he would have face palmed himself.

The Pureblood Prince untangled her legs and arms from around him and turn around to face her.

"I, Kaname Kuran, will stop crying, if you, attend to and—"

"Okay, okay! I'm not slow, jeez!" She said rolling her eyes.

"Alright, then will you join the Night Class?"

"Depends on what it is. Make it short and sweet for me, I'm hungry."

Cross ran into the kitchen, returning with a glass of filtered water and a blood tablet.

"Here, here! We don't want you passing out in the middle of the room!" The ex-hunter said, putting the glass and pill into her hands. "It's a substitute for blood." Kaien dropped the pill into the water for her as the group of four watched the water turned a rusty-light-pink color.

She sniffed it, and it smelled faintly of real blood. She held the glass to her lips.

"Be careful not to—" Kaname started.

The girl hurriedly put the glass back into Kaien's hands and her face was looking disgusted with the taste of the mixture. She looked like she was choking, but in reality, she wasn't. The taste was just so awful.

"…Taste it."

With great difficulty, she swallowed the mixture. Then she took glass from Kaien, and downed the whole thing in one go.

"Are you okay?" Yuuki asked innocently. "That looked terrible."

"I think I died a little inside." Yuuki patted her back, feeling sorry for her.

"Now that that's over with, the night class is an elite group of students who are all vampires. They study for peace between Humans and Vampires, so that's why they have created blood tablets, an alternative for blood. This prevents Vampires from biting humans and drinking from them in the state of Bloodlust.

"But, there are rules. One, biting students are a taboo. Two, stay in the dorms. Three, be nice to the Day Class." Kaien explained to her, but not in much depth.

"Yes sir." The girl said tiredly. She walked around to Kaname's back and hopped onto him once more. She locked her arms around his chest and he hooked his arms around her legs, to hold her up.

"It's sleepy time. Kana-chan, take me somewhere I can sleep."

"Yes ma'am. And don't call me Kana-chan."

"I call yous whatevers I wants to calls yous! Now giddy up, Piggy!"*

Kaname didn't even bother to question her. He said his goodbyes to Yuuki and Cross and gave the girl a Piggyback ride all the way to The Night Class dorms.

As he stood outside the double doors, he heard a muffled 'Kaname-sama's coming! Act natural!' He shook his head slightly and opened one of the two doors.

He was greeted with Takuma reading his Manga and Senri was lying on him while Rima fed him pocky.

"Ah, you're back, Kaname-sama." Takuma said, looking up from his manga, with that always present smile on his face.

"Yes, it's nice to see you all have not gotten into trouble while I was away."

"…Err, Who is that?" Takuma said, pointing to the girl on his back.

"I'm the most aweso—" She started to say but Kaname quieted her.

"Shh," He said as he patted her head that was resting on his shoulder. "I can't tell you much, but I can tell you that she is a friend of mine. Please just leave at that until she wakes up." His group of followers nodded, agreeing not to ask anything else.

"Now, if you'll excuse me," He said, already halfway up the stairs.

"Yes, Kaname-sama," They all said in unison.

When Kaname got to his room, he carefully set the girl down on his king sized mattress.

"Now if I remember correctly, you like to sleep bottomless." He mused out loud. He walked over to his Wardrobe and pulled out a T-shirt, one of his old ones. He nervously started to unbutton her shirt, his hands sweaty.

"Why am I acting like this? I've seen her naked before, so this should be no problem…"* he said, expressing his thoughts out loud once more. He continued unbuttoning her shirt*, finding that she had on nothing under it. He of course looked away, while he put his T-shirt on her. He pulled down her skirt in one swift motion, then tossing it into the hamper, along with her shirt.

He took off her socks also. Not feeling nervous about those. He undressed himself also, and then put on his pajamas. Kaname climbed into his bed with her, tucking them both in.

"Goodnight," She said. Kaname's eyes widened.

She was awake the whole time.

XD I had to! I thought it would be kinda cute-ish. –is shot- Haha, now she has something to apologize for in the next chappie. I can just imagine it…"Kaname I'm sorry it was so cute to hear you talk to—"

"**No it wasn't! I was embarrassed! I didn't get my beauty sleep and now my hotness might be dropped by .00001%! I'm on my period and this is what you do to me? I am very emotional right now, VERY FRICKEN EMOTIONAL!" He screams and runs off to go cry in his bathroom.**

**XD now to explain the star thingies.**

***That is her sleepy slur.**

***Kaname has seen her naked before. No one night stand, no shower walk in. They bathed together in the Past as ancestors. I'll explain in a flashback.**

***She got the clothes from Kaien.**

**DONE**

**See yous nexts times! Oh crap, now I'm doing it too…**

**I NEED A NAME FOR THE OC SO I CAN STOP CALLING HER 'THE GIRL' -_-**


End file.
